The hero and the Aura user
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: This is about Link trying to win the heart of the dog like pokemon. He don't know that she love him too. But both are too dense to see that. Can they get together or fore ever remain clueless about their crushes on each other. Miner Zelda bashing. Rated T to be safe. Fem/Lucario.
1. Chapter 1

I know some made not like this. But I try looking for this and couldn't find a story for theses two. I hope this inspire to make more between these two. Hope I did good for not knowing how to write romance much.

Chapter 1

Link was walking outside the mansion. It was night outside and the stars were bright. Link couldn't get a certain pokemon out of his head.

"Lucario, Why must you be so beautiful. It hurt not knowing if you would like me like I do for you.' Link thought back when he fell for the female dog.

Flashback

Link and Lucario was fighting Tabuu. He weak thanks to Sonic. Everyone was fighting there dark self and the grunts. But Link and Lucario has deafeted and pass the grunts. Right now they were fighting with everthing they had to win. It seem the battle was in Tabuu favor. Link was about to attack him from above. But Tabuu saw him and blast him to the ground. Tabuu was about to kill him, Link was angry to fall in battle losing a battle for good against evil. He close his eyes, epecting pain. But he didn't feel any pain. He open his eyes to see Lucario was useing her aura to sheild them. She seem to be in pain at holding the big blast back. Link could help to find her seriuose face cute. He shook his head and try to focused on the fact that she was badly injured. He notice that she was losing the battle of will. But he also notice that Tabuu is weakaing really fast. So not wanting Locario to suffer more, he jump very high and put every streaght and power he had left to his triforce slash and attack Tabuu to he was out. Link was tire, but the world that Tabuu create started to fade to nothing. So he pick Lucario up bridal sytal and ran like the wind. Link notice the a portal out and jump through it. But he was falling to the ocean. He pull Lucario closer to protect her from harm. He black out with one thought ' I hope you be safe my love. Where did that-t-t camme froom,.'

End of Flashback

Link reamber waking up with out Lucario in his arm. He nearly freak to he saw he next to his bed on anther bed. He soon learn that Fox save them on caption falcon ship. He never left Lucario side. He soon learn he fell for her at the battle with Tabuu, when she save him. He worrie that if Zelda find out, She will try to kill her. Zelda if very processe to things she want. Anyway she woke up and was still tire. But she thanks Link for saving her and kiss him on the cheek, before she fell to sleep again. Which bring us to now.

'How can I win her love. Maybe, I should ask Peach or Samuse for help. I better head back to Lucario. " Link thought.

A few moment later.

Link walk in the room Lucario was in. He saw her sleeping soundle on her bed.

'Man see look beatiful, even in her sleep. I'm kind of tire myself.' Link look at Lucario bed and saw some space on her bed. 'She won't mind if I sleep on the bed with her, right? I guess I find out in the morning."

Link climb onto the bed and warp an arm around Lucario before going to sleep.

I hope this story inspire more people to make LinkxLucario story's. Review and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back. Hope you like this story so far. Please review so I know if you want this story to count ion . I'm going to do so regardless, but this will help update faster. Anyway enough of my words of coolness. (Go t shot by Link.)

Link;Sorry for his talkines and whatever. He don't own SSBB if he did. Well Mewtwo will still be in it. So on with the story.

Lucario was waking up. She try to get up, but couldn't. 'Strange.' Was her thought. She look at the reason why she couldn't get and blush, so hard that her fur could have been red and not blue.

The person that keeping her in bed is her crush Link. Here are her thought s.

"OMG, OMG, WHAT LINK DOING IN MY BED WITH ME.? WHY IS HE IN MY BED? Wait, calm yourself. I'm sure there an reasonable explained for him to be in my bed. It not like we mate or anything, right?'

She then reamber how she fell for him. It was after defeated Tabuu, that she fell for the hero of twillght . She was barely confess, but she reamber Link carrying her out to save her life. He couldn't have abandon her to save himself. But he resk his life to save her and made sure she was safe. But she co uldn't forget he pick her up brindal styal. She thought ' He really is a hero. I guess being in this position isn't so bad.'

She notice Link waswaking up and fake sleeping to save herself from emssberment. She cuddle up to him some more.

Link woke upand felt something cuddle up to him. He look down and try not to freak out, that Lucario was enjoying sleeping on him. He then reamber how he got on the bed. He smile and thought ' She will be piss to see me sleeping with her on her bed. But it will be worth it. May as well wake her up for breaskfest.'

"Hey wake up it time to eat, my sleeping maiden." 'Oh gods, I hope she didn't hear that last bit.

She heard it and was trying not to blush . She was faking waking up with a yawn she was holding in. She rub her eyes and look to Link saying "What is there to eat?"kLink, glad for her to not noticing there position yet, said " We are going out to eat today. To celebrated in defeating Tabuu together and your recovering."

"Oh, that nice. When do we go?" Lucario said. Inside she was suqueling like an school girl being ask to a date by her crush.

"In an hour, So we can wash up and get ready. Til then see ya."

Link left after that faster then Lucario can blink. She was disspionted he wasn't holding her anymore. But she rush to the shower in her room to get ready. She make sure to use her slike shampoo to make her fur look fresh.

Link ran in his room and rush to the shower with his blue version of his tunic. He was determined to make sure this going out to eat will be fine and bring them closer. The only thing going through there mind is.

' I will make her/him happy on this out going.'

So how was it so far. I know my grammer suck. But at least the story is getting better. So anyway, please Review and no flams. Have an great day.


	3. Chapter 3

Me:Okay, this story is going slow.

Link: Well at least your not worry about taking an lovely lady out to eat.

Me: True, but even you got admits, it no fun not hearing if people like this paring or not.

Link: True, but I worried about that till after the date. Do I look good?

Me: Dude, you look good to have many fan girls and boys. You be fine now go. I have Sonic do it this time.

Link: Okay. Thanks Sonic. I own youone.

Sonic: No prob Link. Now go win the women heart. Anyway Shadow gumball of death doesn't own SSBB. Mewtwo would still be in it if he did. Now as Mario would say LET-A-GOO!

Link was waiting in the living room for Lucario to finish getting ready. Fox, who was waiting with Link to calm him and best frieand, was worried Link was going to past out. Fox decide to make small talk.

"Link, calm yourself. It just an out going. You need to calm yourself down andrelax, then everything will be fine."

" I know Fox. But I'm so nervous. What if she had a bad time or I screaw up somehow. How can I keep calm ?"

"Look me in the eyes Link. You went toe to toe with Bowser, Ganadorf, And Wolf without blinking and fought Tabuu with Lucario and won. Not to mentioned you have the tri-force of flipping courage. Now it the time to be a man. Show her your caring and funny side. Show her your in love with her!"

Link was looking at Fox with aww, as an strange holy light appear behind Fox, and said " Your right! I'm the hero of twillght . I shouldn't be afeard to take her on the this date. Thank you Fox. You have save me from my fear."

"Any time my frieand anytime."

Just after that was done. Lucario walk down the stairs. Link was stunt at her beauty. Her fur was more clean and shiny. She had an flower clipe to her head. She was also wearing a scarf she got from peach, it was light pink. Fox look at Link and nught him to speak. Fox thoughts ' Come on dude. You can do it!'

Link was only manage to stammer out " Y-y-you look won-wonderful Lucario"

Fox mentality smack his head and thought ' Relax! Your going to blows it if you don't!"

Fox then said " So Link, Reamber what I said and have fun."

Fox then started to walk up the stairs and turn to the wall to watch what going on. Samus and Zelda saw Fox and was curiose what he watching and why. Samus spoke first.

"Fox, Why are you hiding and what are you watching?" Samus said.

"I'm watching Link trying to talk toLucario. It funny really. He build alot of nerves to ask her on this date and failing horrible as we speak." Fox reply.

"HE TRYING TO DATE WHO?" Zelda scream. Fox smack his head and groan. He shouldn't have check if Zelda was with Samus. He was told by Link that Zelda think she owns him as her girlfriend. Link always had to jump of something dangerous to get away from her. Like jumping out of an window that was on top of Hyrule castle, he did once. He was in the doctors for weeks, but he found it worth it. Fox sight and thought ' Sorry pal, But I make it up to you. Just make sure you visit my grave.' He turn to her with his refelter sheaild at the ready.

"Link trying to have an date with Lucario and you are not going to disturb it. You dig your Highness." Fox said trying to be brave for Link, but he was really scare shit less. He saw Zelda wrath when anger. He never wanted to be on the end of it. But he was ready to help Link and ready in his fight stance to block Zelda attempt to ruin Link and Lucario date. Fox last thought before charging to battle was 'Link you better make this date perfect and visit my grave later.'

Meanwhile, while that was happing.

Link heard Zelda screaming and knew Fox must have told her acceantaily he was going on a date, which he cover by saying it an out going, and was currently praying for God to save him. Link waste no time, he grab Lucario paw and ran to the door, thinking 'Fox, you been an best frieand anyone could ever want. Rest in peace my brother.'

Before he left the building, he heard Fox screaming for mommy. He shale pry to the goddesses to have mercy on this poor inoccenct soul, to make it to an Paradise in the after life. He was crying as Fox cry die out in the distance. He won't let his scagerface be in vain.

Lucario was just confuse why Link was rushing them out of the mansion to she heard Fox cry for mommy. She notice Link was having tears in his eyes , so she assume he know the fate of the starfox leader. It must be horror able to have Fox scearming and Link running like an bat out of hell. So she pry to Arceus to have mercy on Fox soul. She threw that at the back to her mind after she was done and felt excited to be on this out going with Link. She hope nothing interference it.

Me:A moment of silent for Fox.

Everyone put there head down beside Zelda.

Link: Thank you my frieand. You been there for me through thick and thin. Rest in peac-.

Fox kick down the door and scream : I'M ALIVE EVERYONE. NO NEED TO PANICK.

Link: Fox, you son of the a bitch, how survived that mess.

Fox: I survived thank to this jar with a fairy you gave me. And Zelda, what the actually hell, dumping my dead body at the dumpsters.

Link: Everyone run, she have an gun. Please review and check out the authorstorey's. RUN EVERYONE, SHE AN CRAZY BITCH.


End file.
